onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Perona
You guys list Perona as gullible in her personality, but I disagree. She believed the cockroaches were real because she is afraid of them, so you can let that one slide as not being gullible, and the only reason she believed Usopp might be strong enugh to life ten tons was because he beat that zombie with the impact dial and she misunderstood itas his own strength. Usopp was just a good liar, so don't think its fair to have called her gulible. Childish yes, but gullible..... I don't think so. :He is not a good liar... And I'd only swap gullible for naive at the least anyway. One-Winged Hawk 08:30, 22 January 2008 (UTC) Pirate Should Perona, Absalom, and Hogback be classified as pirates? After all, they do serve the (Government) pirate, Gecko Moria. Also, when Boa Hancock became a Shichibukai, her entire Kuja tribe were classified as pirates, even the islanders. Yatanogarasu 23:19, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :The thing with these three is that they apparently don't refer themselves as pirates. This is kinda a general problem with Shichibukai and the organizations under them. Unless specified, people under the Shichibukai aren't exactly instantly classified as pirates. One prime example of this is Baroque Works. It was headed by Crocodile and even though they bore a skull and crossbones, the agents within it don't consider themselves as pirates. There's also Doflamingo and his entire slave business. While it is illegal in most countries, his men, Disco and the other slave traders aren't exactly considered pirates despite serving a pirate and bearing his Jolly Roger in the auction house.Mugiwara Franky 09:56, 3 July 2009 (UTC) First Appearance Perona actually first appeared in Episode 337, not 338 (her ghosts, not her physically). Her ghost is standing behind Chopper when he is trying to find comfort from Zoro while they trick Usopp into believing in ghosts. Chopper, being naive, believed it also. Did anyone else see this ghost? It's only there for about 2 seconds or so... Devil Fruit 2YL I was re-reading chapter 602, how come we concluded that Perone wasn't in her ghost form but her actual body was flying? There is nothing indicating that... if you are thinking about Sanji, he didn't touch her. He said a "real woman" simply because it was two years that he haven't saw a woman. Maybe she was sitting on one of her ghosts. Staw-Hat Luffy [http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Staw-Hat_Luffy talk '''] 19:14, February 9, 2013 (UTC) That's not possible and it's a speculation anyway. The point I'm concerned about is the fact we say she is able to fly with her real body. I don't think there is any (enough) evidence about this at all, since the whole scene can be perfectly explained with her ghost form. Yes,I agree with you on that "Staw-Hat Luffy [http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Staw-Hat_Luffy 'talk '] 20:10, February 9, 2013 (UTC) indeed. [[User:Rayleigh92|RAYleigh92' @\_/@]] [[User talk:Rayleigh92|''talk]] 20:13, February 9, 2013 (UTC) If her whole body is supposed to be in ghost form (including clothes), then this would not be possible. 20:16, February 9, 2013 (UTC) And indeed it doesn't happen: as you can see the hat is not bent. Ehh, it wouldn't bend if it was sitting directly on his forehead (which it is). It wouldn't be possible for it to touch either, because he would just go right through. 20:26, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Her hat doesn't seem to be touching his forehead 20:36, February 9, 2013 (UTC) After watching the episode, I can confirm that her hat does indeed make solid contact with Zoro's forehead. 21:20, February 9, 2013 (UTC) So,it was not her ghost form 21:42, February 9, 2013 (UTC) But she was still floating. 21:44, February 9, 2013 (UTC) This is clear in the anime, but Levi's point is that it isn't so clear in the manga, so it could be an error in the anime. I say remove these bits. They are speculative, at the very least. She must have mastered her Devil Fruit powers 21:47, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Just add it as a Trivia or Anime/Manga difference in Horo Horo no Mi page. [[User:Rayleigh92|''RAYleigh92'' @\_/@]] ''talk'' 21:49, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Based on the position of her feet in the manga, she would have to be floating. 21:56, February 9, 2013 (UTC) She is definetely floating 22:00, February 9, 2013 (UTC) It's pretty clear in the manga too. I see physical contact. Also Rayleigh, put your signature into a template. 22:02, February 9, 2013 (UTC) I can really tell about the manga 22:04, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Isn't already in a template, Galaxy? .-. [[User:Rayleigh92|''RAYleigh92'' @\_/@]] ''talk'' 22:11, February 9, 2013 (UTC) No. It wouldn't post all the extra stuff if it was done correctly. 22:12, February 9, 2013 (UTC) ok I should have fixed. now? 22:35, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. It's fine now. 23:01, February 9, 2013 (UTC)